A Dose of Reality
by harvest cleric
Summary: She watched the soaps. Women had to chose between the men that they loved the most. She never thought that would be her. But when reality comes in for a landing, and Anna is at her worst, who will she choose? YohXAnna, HaoXAnna, RenXAnna.
1. Unlikely Thoughts

**Hey hey hey! I was so happy that you guys liked my first story!! I thought about some reviewers suggestions, and I came up with this brilliant plan!!! This story is going to be a whole story. cheers And it will be revolved around Anna. I also came up of this idea that the readers get to vote on which couple will turn out. So hopefully more people will read, and I can more thoughts from different fans. Ain't I brilliant? HA! Ok Enjoy!**

****

****

**Here are some review replies to those who have reviewed to my last story:**

Darkphoenixlord: _hey don't worry about the criticism. Its alright! I'm glad that someone else besides me, reads things out loud! I hope you like this story!_

**Gavrilla: **_thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the story. Don't worry, Anna's POV will be in later chapters!_

**Anonymous75632: **_thank you for your kind words! Yes I will keep it up for you!_

**Crisis Haylo: **_I'm happy that I'm not the only one that loves this couple! Don't worry, there will be more of this couple soon!_

**King o bandits Jing: **_thanks! When will you continue your story? Hope you like this one!_

**X37: **_thank you! I hope you like this story!_

**Setsumi-san: **_thank you for reading!! I love your stories! They are so funny! I hope you write more!!! Hope you like this!_

**caro: **_thank you! I'm actually going to make this a whole story, but there will be RenXAnna!_

**UsagiAnna: **_I know! Those are rare! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!_

**asn water: **_yep. Maybe he'll get her in this story?_

kouichi kimura 4eva: _I like your story! Those two are cute! Thanks for reviewing!_

**oversoul-lova: **_this story will have somewhat of that effect. Anyway thanks for your review!_

**AnG3L1c diVa-chan:** _it means so much to me that you read my story! THANK YOU!!! I really hope you like this one!!_

Disclaimer: don't you people get sick of hearing this? I DONT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!

****

**Summary: She watched the soaps. Women had to chose between the men that they loved the most. She never thought that would be her. But when reality clearly comes in for a landing, and Anna is at her worst, who will she choose? YohXAnna, HaoXAnna, RenXAnna, and HoroXTamao.**

****

Chapter one: Unlikely thoughts

"Please Radz, I don't want choose between you and Jasper!" Shannon screamed.

"No, Shannon. You have to choose NOW!" Radz shouted back.

"What a cheesy show", snuffed Kyouyama Anna as she took a bite out of a new snack called Orange Snakums.

"All My Adolescent Human Beings will be right back" the tv………….uh said.

Then an annoying commercial jingle stated to play on the tv.

"Orange Snakums!! The newest way to eat your oranges. Take them anywhere! To work! To school! To the bathroom! Orange Snakums!!! LAAAAA!!! Containsnorealfoodorartificialflavoringthisproductwasactuallymadebylittleelvesthatweforcedintosweatshopstherealthingyouareeatingaredeadelfcorpses."

Disregarding the commercial, Anna took another bite of her new snack.

It had been of what seemed to be a normal day at the Asakura household. Yoh was out with Manta and Horo. Ren was busy having an argument with Hao. About what? Nobody knows.

Anyways, when days get like this, boring, Anna chooses to just be alone and watch tv. It's not like anyone cares anyway.

"Oh! Hello Anna!" a female voice called.

"Oh…hi Tamao" Anna called back.

"Why are you-" Tamao's sentenced was interrupted when the soap opera Anna was watching came back on.

Tamao sat down next to Anna like she was hypnotized. It's true. Soap operas do that you know.

"So Shannon, have you made your choice?"

"I don't know, Angel. I just don't know. I mean I have known Radz and Jasper all my life and I never thought that I would have to choose between them."

"You love them both?"

"Yes. This is too much, though"

"Shannon! What are you doing with that gun?"

"Yeah, Shannon, what are you doing with that gun?" asked Hao. Apparently he got sucked in too.

"I can't choose! I can't break a heart!! I have to solve this my way!"

"NOOO!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Yoh. Who else can't resist the force of a soap opera?

BANG!!!

"_Shannon!"_

"Shannon!" Tamao and Manta cried.

"Why must the good die young?!" Horo added to the cries.

Anna merely looked at the people that were actually taken by this dramatic show.

"Man, what a cheesy show", Ren said breaking the cries.

"My thoughts exactly" Anna said to him.

The two laughed to themselves at how stupid everyone's reaction to the show was. They stopped when they saw Hao crying.

"I'm surprised that you think that is emotional" he said.

"Hey! I may be mean. But I still have feelings too you know! Unlike some emotionless demon who's name will not be mention" Hao said while sniffed.

"Was that comment towards me?!" Ren yelled.

"Gee someone feels pretty offended. Maybe I don't know YOU ARE AN EMOTIONLESS DEMON!" Hao yelled back.

When things like this happens, it's best to sit back and relax. Things get pretty funny after they fight.

"You want to make something of this, Asakura?" challenged Ren.

"Bring it on, Tao!" Hao fired back.

'This will be interesting' Anna thought.

"Why must the good die young?" Horo shouted out of no where.

………………………………................................................................

Hao grabbed Horo's head and threw him right out the door. Ren and Hao then went outside and started to fight. Tamao followed to see if Horo was okay.

Anna's Pov

Stupid idiots. Who'll get emotional over a show? It's just a show. I mean it's not like someone's going to commit suicide just because she has to choose between guys. Love is stupid.

"It's sad how some people put pressure on someone to choose between people they love" Yoh said.

"It's sad how you actually take this seriously" I stated.

"You mean you didn't feel sad or anything?" Yoh asked.

I shook my head. "No. It's just a show. And anyway I can never get emotionally attached to someone"

"I'm sure if you-"

"No, Yoh. I can't" I said sternly. He just wasn't getting the point.

He didn't say anything. He just stared. That wasn't something normal for him. Usually after ten seconds he would smile or do his little laugh. Did I say something to offend him?

He moved closer.

"You never felt a certain way about someone?" he asked.

Where was he getting this from? Why does he care?

Whatever the reason, he was looking deep into me….his eyes…..they look so…….so warm and deep.

My thoughts were interrupted when he put his hand on my face.

"Anna. One day your going to have someone that s going to be deeply in love with you. And if I know you like I do, in your case, you'll have more than one" he started.

What did he mean by "in my case"?

"And they are going to touch you in a special way" he continued.

Touch me?

"And one day your going to have to choose" he finished.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why was he telling me this? It's not like I care!

I slapped him.

"Thanks. When I want advice, I'll ask for it" I said coldly as I walked out of the room.

"Your welcome!" he said with a smile.

I never understood Asakura Yoh. And I don't think I ever will.

That would never happen. Men falling for me? And me having to choose? Heh. What an unlikely thought.

**Ok. That's the first chaper. Not much, but more to come. Please tell me what you think! Requests are open! Ummm…….don't forget that you can vote for which couple will turn out! I'll be keeping track until the end of the story.**

**Reviews are gratefully appreciated!!**

**Thank you for reading!!!**

Keiko


	2. Blissfully Unaware

****

Wow! I'm surprised people read this! I'm very happy that different fans voted! I hope more people vote. You can only vote ONCE. So PLEASE get as many people to read and vote so I can make this story more interesting! Anyway I think this chapter is longer than the first one. So please enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I do own Orange Snakums! =)

Chapter 2: Blissfully Unaware

The sun shines down on a peaceful, quiet house that resides in Tokyo, Japan. The cool spring breeze blows as a group of friends enjoy each other's company.

"HAO, YOU IDIOT! YOU CHEATED!"

Maybe quiet wasn't the word.

"Hey! What I did wasn't cheating. It was strategic strategizing" explained Hao.

"Hao, you don't need to strategize in Go Fish" Yoh said to his mirror image.

Hao stared blankly at his twin.

"Shut up" he said finally.

"Yoh, do you have any 3's?" Ren asked.

"You just asked me that last turn" Yoh said.

"I'm just making sure that you have one" Ren explained to the slow shaman.

Yoh looked Ren as if he knew his plan.

"Whatever you say………here you go!" he said as he gave the spiked one his three.

"Heh heh" Ren snickered.

"Hao do you have any--" Yoh was interrupted by Hao's eyes checking his cards.

"Hao, how can you NOT say that's cheating?" Horo asked Hao.

"Admit it you loser. Your cheating at the easiest game in the world" Ren laughed.

"To hell with this pathetic display!" Hao gave up. How dare these idiots accuse him of cheating?

Hao threw his cards down and stomped inside. He got some tea and sat down.

"I wonder if my show is on" he said while turning on the TV and chowing down on some Orange Snakums.

"And we're here live in front of the most popular snack in Japan factory: Orange Snakums Inc.!" a reporter stated.

"So how does it feel to make such a popular food item?" the reporter asked an employee.

"They're killing us! It's horrible! They make us fall into a false state of security and then they push us into the machine!! Don't you understand that all us elves are gonna die?" they little elf screamed. You can see the terror in the little guy's eyes.

"Ha! What an energetic little kid!" the reporter laughed.

The "little kid" ran up to the camera.

"Your really eating--"

Hao changed the channel and took a bite out of his snack.

"How do they make these so good?" he asked himself.

"All My Adolescent Human Beings are back" said the TV.

"YAY!" Hao exclaimed.

_"Shannon are you alright?"_

"Jasper? Is that you?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you"

Shannon gets up and starts to walk

"So how are things?"

"Good"

"That's good. SHANNON LOOK OUT!"

Shannon falls but Jasper catches her

"……………………………Are you alright?"

"yes………………………………"

"Man, why can't things be so easy like that for me?" Hao grumbled to himself.

He got up to see if his idiot brother and company were still playing cards outside.

When he slid the door open, he saw nothing but cards all over the outside deck.

Hao gave a second glance at the floor. "Geez, what slobs. If Anna saw this, she would kill them"

As he turned around, he heard a loud thump.

"OW!!!"

Hao didn't really care what happened. But because he was bored, he decided to casually walk to where someone fell.

"What idiot fell this time?" he said outloud.

When he turned the corner, he saw Anna on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ha! Did I say idiot? I meant lovely lady! Ha ha ha ha" he covered up.

Hao's POV

I hope she didn't here me call her an idiot. She doesn't like it when people call her names. Especially me. Nothing big or anything. Just the occasional "hottie" or "sexy" or "fox" or one of my favorites, "beautiful tyrant". I walked over to her to see if she was alright.

"Anna are you alright?" I asked her.

She squinted her eyes at me. "Hao? Is that you?" She must have hit her head or something.

"Yea. How are you?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks" I helped her up. She had a bump on her head. It was pretty funny. She glared at me when I laughed.

She walked towards the deck. Oh no. She's going to see the mess and blame it on me! Crapshitdammittohellfuck. ((A/N: SORRY FOR THE CURSING! IT JUST FIT HAO'S CHARACTER! DON'T FLAME ME!))

Damn those idiots. They set this up because I was kicking their butts! They want me to get in trouble! Well its not going to …………. Oh crap she's walking towards the door.

I had to stall her.

"Sooooo…how are things?" I ask her.

"Good" she said blankly.

She slid the door open.

"That's good……….ANNA WATCH OUT!", I tried to warn her but nooooo.

She slipped on some cards that my stupid brother left on the floor. And me being the perfect gentleman and all, I just couldn't let a pretty girl fall down can I? Soooooo I wrapped my arms around her waist. Heh heh heh heh I was enjoying this. =)

"……………………are you alright?" I asked her.

"……………..yes" she answered.

Whoa. Déjà vu. Didn't I see something like this happen before? Boy, when I let go of her, she's going to slap me.

Anna's POV

When he lets go of me, I'm going to smack him. What's the big idea? I bet he set this up! When I get out of his arms…………….wait how come I can't get out?

I couldn't move or was it that I didn't want to?

I mentally kicked myself in the head for flushing at the thought.

I could feel my face heat up. What was wrong with me? How dare he do this! GRRRRRR. I hope he chokes on an elephant!

__

Hao's Pov

She was closing her eyes and shaking her head. I could see her face getting red.

Man was I good! Time to make things interesting.

I pulled her closer and lifted her face so she can see me. She's looked so hot.

………………………………................................................................

This wasn't going to last long. More over, this wasn't going to end pretty.

__

Anna's POV

What. Was. He. Doing. Now I REALLY hope he chokes on an elephant.

__

Hao's POV

Oh boy. She was getting mad again. Geez. Why does she get so hot tempered? It's obvious that I like her, right? Hmmmmmm……….

I move my face closer to hers.

Yep. Now here comes the fun part.

WHACK!!!!!!!!

__

Anna's POV

I slapped him_._

Hao's POV

She slapped me. Who couldn't have seen that coming?

"Well that was fun while it lasted" I said while rubbing my now red and puffy cheek.

I could feel that ice cold glare of hers glaring at me.

"You pervert. You set that up"

"I wish" I grumbled to myself.

"What was that?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"uh………nothing" I got to admit, she slaps pretty hard. Like that last time when I said she was worthy being the Shaman King's wife. Man, after that punch, I was crying like hell! Opacho and The Hanagumi were starting to second think their loyalty to me.

She rolled her eyes and helped me up. Wow! How nice of her! She may not know it, but I know she likes me and she knows it too. Heh. Who wouldn't? winks at fan girls

"You got quite an arm. Ever consider baseball?" I asked. Hopefully she won't hit me again. I really don't want to get hit again.

"Ever consider choking on an elephant?" she asked as she was walking to the hall.

"No. Not really. Why?"

"Ugh. Your just as stupid as your brother" she looked back at me.

I sat up and just stared at her. I guess that smack got to my head. Because I was laughing. Not manically. Just enough to worry someone into thinking I was crazy.

She turned around.

"Did that smack get to your head?"

"No….HAHAHAHAHA………nothing……….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I laughed and wiped a tear. I think I scare her.

"Whatever. As long as your not laughing at me" then she left.

No Anna dear, not at you. I am just laughing because you are so blissfully unaware of my feelings for you.

WHEW! Well that ends chapter 2. Sorry for such the long update. I had writers block. But I shall not upset my fans! u looks at fingers with smiley faces Ha!

On to chapter 3! Read, Review and Vote! See you next time!

Ja mata!

Keiko


	3. A Rainy Miracle

**Ok! I'm sorry. This chapter took longer than expected. Too much school shopping, writers block, depression, short attention span, you know the usual. Anyway as some of you (maybe like one person) may have guessed, this chapter is about Ren.**

Oh and just to clear some things before I start, All My Adolescent Human Beings, is a big spoof off of the popular soap opera: All My Children. like Hao, I am sucked into this on going daytime drama. And if none of you have noticed, that this "show" kinda foresees everything that happens in the story. Heh heh so yeah. Ahem. So I'll try to keep Ren as in character as possible and not so much crazy as in my last story. But I like to play with his feelings….heh heh heh. This is in Ren's POV by the way. =)

Ok your probably sick of hearing (actually reading) blabbing. So here comes chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I own this disclaimer. MWHAHAHA!!

Chapter 3: A Rainy Miracle

Rain. Rain can be a real bother. You could have planned something right there on such a perfect day but then Mr. Rain comes and ruins everything. Or it could do the exact opposite and bring you closer to your loved ones.

Rain can really bring out the worst in people. It can totally change the mood of someone. One day they might be the happiest person in the world. Once it starts to rain, they can totally turn on you.

Rain can bring someone's deepest emotions out without you even knowing it. You would think that its just water or just precipitation. You think, what emotional effect does rain have on people?

Rain can be a depressing moment like an accident. Or it can be a happy moment like someone confessing their love. Like a thunderstorm or a sun shower. Happy or sad.

I hate rain. It gets my clothes wet and I just hate that. Worst of all, I get bored REALLY easily when it rains. There's nothing to do. And everyone suddenly becomes lazy and stupid. Especially that baka, Yoh. Grrr. He never shuts up when rains. NEVER shuts up.

"So do snails dream? Can turtles sneeze? If you work in a Pespi factory and you drink a Coke, will they fire you?", he asks.

I start to poke him.

"Do stairs go up or down? Can gerbils fart?", again he asks.

There's no off switch on him!

"What does a one hand clap sound like? How would police arrest an armless person? If you died on the International Dateline, and half of you were on 1 side and the other half on the other side, what day would you die? When you snap your fingers, does the sound occur when your middle finger releases from your thumb, or when your middle finger hits the palm of your hand? If I think, and therefore I am, am I just a thought?" 

He's like the thing that never shuts up!

Hao looks at Yoh and smirks. "Aha my dear brother. I have the answers to the questions of which you speak of", he says with a gleam in his eye.

He inhales and exhales.

"Question number 1: Yes snails dream dreams to destroy humans so that shamans rule the earth.

Question number 2: Yes turtles sneeze. And they make quite the mess.

Question number 3: No they will congratulate you on your bravery and hit you on your stupidity.

Question number 4: Neither. Stairs are built diagonal and plus, where are they going? They don't move.

Question number 5: Yes gerbils do; if you listen carefully.

Question number 6: It sounds pathetic.

Question number 7: They kick them in the shins and pin them down.

Question number 8: No one cares.

Question number 9: It's all in your head.

And question number 10: No. You're stupid."

O.O;; o-k. How much free time does this guy have?

Yoh looked very puzzled. "How do you know all of this?"

Hao did nothing but laugh and put his arm around his brother's neck.

"Ah, otouto, I know everything"

"………"

He put his arm down and gave us a glare.

"I have a VERY reliable source"

"And how does this source know of all these sources?" Yoh asked an over confident Hao. His stupidity never seizes to amaze me.

"You see, and that's why I don't like talking to you!" Hao turned around from the corner of which he was sitting in.

I had enough of this family feud. I walked into the kitchen and looked for a snack. All the cupboards were empty. Damn. I was really hungry. Then I hear that stupid tv box thing making noise.

"How do we make Orange Snakums so good? Well don't tell anyone, but we have magic! You see, little nice elves use their magic goodness to bring happiness to Japan's people. And that's our secret ingredient: magic and love" some stupid commercial said. You then see this little elf that looks like someone I know but can't remember.

"NO THEY ARE WRONG! THERE IS NO MAGIC INVOLVED! YOU SEE THAT SNAK THAT JUST CAME OUT? THAT WAS MY BROTHER!! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR EATING! AND THAT IS-"

I threw the microwave at the tv. I was sick of the talking. I saw some Orange Snakums in a bag. If that was the only edible thing left, fine. If that had any mounds of food poisoning, I will kill someone.

I took a little nibble. Mmm. Not bad. I will now think how they make snacks like these so enjoyable.

………………………………............................................

Ok I'm done……………………… --;; ok now I have to go to the bathroom.

I walked upstairs and to my dismay, they door is closed and locked shut up. That stupid idiotic baka of a shaman Horo must be in there.

"OPEN UP, YOU BAKA!", I yell. Hey when I want to go, I want to go NOW!

A voice came from the bathroom. "You have reached the presence of Horo Horo. He is not available right now. He is too busy collecting his thoughts"

"So. You're crapping aren't you?", I ask. This idiot is so blunt.

"Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Oh forget it! Geez, I'll go downstairs. God sometimes I can't stand him" I mumble as I stomp down the stairs.

I walk to the downstairs bathroom only to find it closed. Kisama!! Can't a guy go to the bathroom around here? Guess not. The nerve of some people. Geez. I start pacing around but decided to give up the battle with my bladder. Which now doesn't have to go. I hate when that happens.

I hear the tv again. Apparently that microwave didn't do they job. Maybe a rice cooker? Nah to heavy.

"Radz. What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. Why is that a problem?'

"No"

"Good"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you why! Is it against the law to be here? Geez! What's with the questions?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about…"

"About what?"

"About…"

"Spit it out already!"

"OH FORGET IT! YOUR SO STUBBORN, RADZ!"

"One thing we have in common…"

Silence.

Wow. Oh wait. Is this that load of crap that I saw the other day? This is like really stupid. Who would watch this?

It was still raining outside. Damn. Would it just stop already? Complete and utter boredom was taking over me. So I opened the door and started to walk outside.

My clothes were getting wet. But I didn't care. As long as this kept me busy and away from all the blubbering idiots in that house, I didn't care If I was soaked. Which I was.

There was nothing out here. But rain. Just rain.

It was kinda lonely. But hey. I dell that all the time.

-----------------Anna----------------

Rain. How much I hate it. How much I despise it. Yet. How much I envy it. It's always there at the right and wrong time. Right when you want it. Yet right when you don't. Just like me. You may call me a depressed loser for saying things like that, but hey. That's how I feel.

I stare blankly at the other people walking and passing me. For those who stare at me, I just give them my usual evil glares.

I guess sitting in the middle of the side walk has its consequences.

The rain was pounding on my head. Maybe bringing an umbrella wasn't such a bad idea.

I could feel my clothes getting tight around my body due to the rain's excessive raining-ness. It didn't bother me, though. Of course there is the occasional perverted whistle I got 20 minutes ago. But I chose to ignore that.

It was getting pretty late. The street lamps were on and it was starting to get really dark.

I couldn't see much so I decided to stay put until the rain stopped.

Wind blew and I started to shiver. What made me go out without a jacket will go beyond me. Wind blew harder and the coldness finally got to my body. With my black skirt clinging to my body, it didn't support much warmth to me. I had to find warmth fast.

-----------------Ren-----------------

Ow. Ok the rain was starting to hurt. It was also bringing my hair down. The spike was no longer there. Wind was blowing so it started to get cold. I put up my umbrella and started to walk again. There was absolutely no way I was going back to the house just yet. So I walk for a while.

It was kinda hard to see due to the over pounding of the rain. But I think I saw someone sitting there. A hobo? I squint my eyes. No. Hobos don't curl up. They just sit there.

I walk a bit closer so I can a good view to who the person was that was sitting. Defiantly a girl. She was wearing a skirt.

Then some idiot sped by on a car and got mud all over me. Damn freaking moron. What the hell is his problem? You see that's why I also hate rain. Mud.

The car was going to pass the girl. And I was right, that "girl" will get really, really, really mad.

I how it happened, but I recognized who it was. My chest was pounding and my legs just started to sprint towards her.

----------------Anna-----------------

I hear foot steps running and I see a car speeding to pass me. And oh look there's mud right on the street! Oh joy. I'm going to be with mud. What more can I wear on my outfit besides water and now mud?

Here comes the car. But the person that was running, stopped in front of me put his umbrella in front of him.

Mud splashed all over him and his umbrella. It was hard to make out who it was. All I saw was purple…hair…oh my god…Ren?!

----------------Ren-----------------

Mud, water, and dirt. My favorite combination. I turned to Anna to see if she got any of that mess. She looked at me. I can feel my face get read.

"What? What's with the look?", I turn my head. I couldn't let her see my face like this. My heart started to pound.

"Well fine! Then you won't get a thank you! Like I'll give you one anyway", she shot at me.

"Like I wanted one!", I shot back. Geez what's with the attitude? Last time I help her. Does she think it's fun to have mud and crap on your clothes? No it's not!

-----------------Anna-----------------

How rude! I was going to be nice enough as to say 'thank you now give me your umbrella' but noooo. He just had to get me started.

Does he think it's fun to be cold with your clothes clinging to you? No it's not!

He gives me his hand.

'You want get up or what? Come on!"

Ignoring his rude comment, I take his hand and get up.

"What are you doing?", I ask him. He wasn't looking at me.

"Sharing my umbrella. If that's not a problem with you", his voice trailed off. I guess he didn't want me to hear him.

-----------------Ren-----------------

Silence the whole walk. I didn't know where we were going so I guess I didn't want to tell her that. I decided to break the silence and ask her something.

"What were you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing"

"Yes you can. But your not the one asking. I am. So what were you doing out here?"

"Just getting away from all the hectic. Everyone is so stupid when it rains. I wanted no part of it", she explained.

"Same here", I said, "Although I hate the rain, I had to get far from the craziness. Sort of like a rainy getaway", I continued.

"Yea…I don't like the rain. It reminds me of….well….me. I always think of myself as the rain. Not wanted. I know you must think it sounds stupid, but I do think that", she explained again.

Wow I never thought she felt that way about herself. She's starting to sound like me, and that's not good.

"But…rain is not always neglected"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Rain is wanted. Rain comes in when people want it to. Sometimes it doesn't. But rain is not hated by everyone. Sure some may hate it like in the city. But to others…it's a good thing. A happy moment. Sometimes things are best to be done in the rain. Like one single moment can be captured in a rain storm. After a hot summer day, people are ready to give up. But then rain comes. Some call it magic; rain. But to me, I call it a miracle" I finished.

Wow. **I** never even knew I felt that way about it.

"Feel better?"

"…"

Well I tried. I'm still dumbfounded about my whole speech. I turned around to see that she still wasn't moving.

"Do…do you really feel that way?" she looked up to me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Well yes. Now I do", I grabbed her hand, "I don't want you getting sick"

Anna took my hand and placed it over her heart.

WHOA! I wasn't expecting that.

"uh..uh..uh.." My face got red and I started to panic.

Her face light up and she looked at me. And if I didn't know any better, I think I saw a smile. Not a big one, but just a small one. I think I got her message pretty clearly.

The sky started to clear up.

"Thank you" she whispers.

Rain. Rain can be a real nuisance. Rain can make the worst case scenario the worst. Rain can be hated by all people. It can be loved, too. But I see it differently now. Rain is like tears. They can be for happy or sad moments. They express someone's feelings without words being spoken.

Rain can be a happy moment or sad. Neglected or not. To me, whatever she thinks, I truly feel that it's a miracle.

**WHEW! That was defiantly the longest chapter yet. So there's the long awaited chapter 3! See! Ren can be such a poetic guy! Tee hee. I enjoyed writing that chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Read and review!

Thank you for reading!

Ja mata!

Keiko


	4. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

****

Wow I never thought I would get a chance to update this little baby. This chapter won't be as long as the others. I'll try my best to update all the others that I was planning on updating.

This chapter will be on the current scores of the votes. Like it will lead to what couple is winning in the polls.

Gah! I got the hiccups! Darn it!

All right here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: What goes up, must come down

Spring had come and Yoh and his company of emotionally challenged friends were outside during their lunch break.

Yoh sighed and fell on the grass. "Spring sure is a great season, ne?" he asked his small friend.

Manta smiled. "It sure is!"

Yoh rested his eyes--but to soon open them when he heard two people arguing.

"How can you say that I am the root of all evil?" Hao asked.

"Easily… I just did" A silver haired girl about two years younger than him said cooly.

"Oooh got him" Ren added to the quarrel.

Hao turned to Ren in a frustrated manner. "Stay out of this" he spat.

Yoh crawled to the edge of the hill. It looked like Hao was going to get really angry if someone didn't stop him. "Hey Hao, try not to do anything stupid okay?" he asked.

Hao's vein got bigger. "And what's that supposed to mean? Don't you have faith in your own brother?"

It become silent.

"WELL!" Hao threw his arms up in the air.

The girl looked up, smiled and waved. "Hello Yoh-senpai!"

Yoh squinted to see who she was. "Oh hello Jeanne!" He walked down the hill to greet her. "Haven't seen you in a while. I thought you went back to France"

She looked up and then turned at Hao. "Unfortunately I was chosen for a student exchange program"

"Ahh" The boy was amazed. Yoh had no idea what that was. But he was too happy to ask questions.

"Oh great… unfortunately.. You got that right!" Hao puffed. He wasn't all that happy about the situation. Even more so, what really bothered him was that she was twelve and she's at HIS high school. What was up with that?

"Whatever.. Do what you want, I don't care!" Hao quickly turned and walked away.

Ren arched a brow. "What crawled up his butt and died?"

The French girl shrugged. "His justice will be served. Well it was nice catching up with… some of you. Hopefully I'll see you in class. Goodbye for now" she bowed and left.

"What a nice girl" Yoh smiled. "She has manners and she's very polite. Hao could use someone like her to keep him in line."

Anna, sitting next to him. "Hao isn't one for those girls who are to rebellious…"

Yoh smiled at her. "But he likes you!"

Spitting out her juice, which she was so happily drinking, she glared at the brunette. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "Nothing… Just that my brother likes spirited girls.."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want me to throw this box at you head?"

His eyes widened. "Iie… Anna… do you not like compliments?"

She sighed and took a sip. Why did it bother Yoh? Why did he care? She sure didn't care what anyone say. "I don't care" she shrugged.

Yoh let out a sigh. This wasn't getting anywhere. The bell rang and Yoh got up. He stretched his arms as he saw all the others head inside. He offered Anna a hand. "Gotta get to class" he said with a smile.

She stared at him for a good several seconds. He's just too dense. She took his hand and got up, but when that happened, she pulled a bit too hard; thus causing both to fall.

Anna opened her eyes, but shocked to see that Yoh was on top of her. Chests touching. What was even more weird was that she felt… warm and… comfortable. But he won't after he gets off of her.

Yoh, realizing his position, blushed; his face red. As perverted as it might seem, Yoh liked it. Being close to her, wasn't really all that bad. But of course, it did have it's down side. His right hand was behind her head to protect it from being injured and his left?

On her chest.

This made him flush more. He knew this position wasn't going to last long. It wasn't everyday that he was on top of Anna in such an… interesting way.

Minutes past within seconds and Anna had thought that Yoh had his fun. Enough was enough. Time to get up.

"Yoh"

"…"

"Yoh…"

"…"

"YOH!"

"AAH!!" The boy was thrown off his trance. What was he doing? Oh yeah. Staring at Anna and enjoying what precious time he had being SO close to her.

"Can you get off?" _Before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine._

Just get up, Asakura. But I can't! My legs won't move and… I don't want to. Yoh thought in a panic. But his eyes never left Anna's. The more she wanted him to get off, the more he didn't want to.

Anna, in the meantime, gave up. Obviously he wasn't going to give up, so she had to use force.

Yoh knew what he wanted to do. But was Anna ready for it? Really… he didn't want to impose if she wasn't going to like it or go along with it. But then… when would be the next time he would be in this position? Not for long, really. So he thought, why not just take a chance? He let his feelings take over and he leaned in to her.

Now after that, Anna was quite shocked. But with her hear thumping faster and faster against his, she had to lean in too. To relieve the pain.

Yoh couldn't believe that Anna was so willing to do this. But he felt happy that his first would be with her. _It's all I ever wanted…_

A random kid noticed the two and wasn't sure on what exactly they were doing. He shouted to see if he could get their attention.

"Hey Yoh! Anna! What are you guys doing?"

WHAM!

Just as their lips were about to touch, Anna kneed Yoh between the legs. She quickly got up and fixed herself.

"Nothing! We'll be right there!" She yelled back and turned to Yoh. She sorta felt bad, but knew Yoh was tougher than that.

On the other hand, Yoh wasn't used to things coming there so hard. He cringed in pain. "Owie…"

Anna rolled her eyes and offered a hand. He looked so helpless and pathetic, it was funny. Yoh took her hand. They both balanced themselves out so that wouldn't happen again.

Waterfall tears fell from Yoh's face as they walked to class. _It was worth a try. And hey! We almost kissed. So I guess something good came out of it, right?_ He took a glance at Anna and then at his left hand, the one that was on her… chest. A small hint of blush slid across his face. He shook his head. Had to stop thinking about that.

Anna was about to slide the door open, when a hairpin of hers fell. (A/N: Yes I made her wear one! Bwhahaha!! ::shot::) She knelt down to get it and so did Yoh. He had his hand on it first. She didn't do to him but looked up. "Than--" she started…

But was interrupted by Yoh placing his lips on hers for a few seconds. He quickly got up and laughed. "Eh heh heh heh… umm… here!" He gave her the pin and started to walk to his class. "I'll see you later, Anna! Ja na!" He ran down the hallway.

Another surprise for Anna. She stood and slowly touched her lips. Was that her… first kiss? Yeah. It was. She smiled softly but then smirked. He was going to pay for that. In more ways than one. But, being the nice person that she was, she decided to let him enjoy that. Later he'll get it. He was happy for now. Why spoil it?

****

Yaaay! This chapter is done! W00t! Alrighty, on to 5. But I want to remind everyone that their votes still effect what happens here. As you can tell, Yoh is winning. But for the Ren and Hao fans, if you want their chapter again, vote!

Until next update, minna!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	5. Weird Suspicions

****

I haven't been feeling real… self assured. So I'm writing to get my mind off things. This will probably be really short. If this chapter is a bit not me, please don't hesitate to flame.

Chapter 5: Weird Suspicions

Yoh ran through the hallways happier than ever. In all of reality, he never thought he'd have his first kiss so soon. But… he was feeling so giddy, that his heart was doing most of the thinking rather than his brain. Not that his brain leads him places anyway.

If he could, he would have gone further. But Anna wouldn't have liked that.

Anna… He grinned. The name was just so pretty. Speaking of which, Anna wouldn't be too happy next time she saw him. In fact, he didn't really think at all of the consequences of what he had done. To her, he might have stolen her first kiss. She's not going to be as happy as Yoh is now.

However, the boy shrugged. "Daijoubu. If anything was to go wrong, I can always blame Hao!" And with that, he went to the classroom were he missed about 15 minutes of class.

All of this excitement gave Yoh every more reason to drift away. While he was entering Cloud 9, the teacher was yelling in his ear.

This caused a certain Chinese boy to arch a brow. Why was this baka so happy? He would have been whining right about now. Now that he thought about it, Hao was usually the Asakura to be late for class. Why was Yoh late? What was he doing? Thinking more into it, he noticed that Anna had been late too. Horo Horo was in her class and he just sent Kokoro to give Ren a note. Where was she as well?

Strategically, Ren thought of different situations. One: They could have gotten lost due to Yoh's lack of intelligence. Two: Anna could have been making Yoh do something for her. Or three… Ren's least favorite. They could have been doing something… wrong. Ren twitched at the thought. What kind of wrong thing you may ask? Let's just say he just finished watching that health movie. (A/N: Gotta read Moments to understand that) Yoh wasn't a guy to do that sort of thing. But no one **really **knows him, do they?

If Yoh could have his way with her… what would he do? Gah! He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He had to get thinking on his college entrance tests.

Meanwhile, Anna was disregarding the teacher's teachings. As much as she knew she was going to forget today's events, somehow she didn't want to. Not saying that she won't hit him later. Why did Yoh do what he did to her? It wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

She clutched the pen and smashed it on the desk. _Dammit that Asakura… stealing my first kiss and making me think of you now. Oh your SO going to pay! _Her face red just thinking of him.

Horo, at this time, was giving all this information to Kororo so she can give it to Ren. Anna was starting to scare him. And why Ren cared so much about her was beyond him. The sooner she was calm, the better. "Hey Anna… why don't you calm down?" he had to try himself. Anna turn her head sharply and glared. Her eyes narrowing down at him dangerously.

Horo, being as slow as Yoh, couldn't take the hint that she was angry. So he stubbornly continued to ease her. "There you see? It's not that hard!" He smiled. Anna twitched and threw a desk at him.

Horo went flying. His body went straight through a wall, into another classroom that Yoh and Ren were in. Yoh ran to Horo's side. Ren scratched his head. What did Yoh do to cause Anna to be **this **angry? The rest of the students hovered to a corner. Each one fearing for their lives of the evil she-devil standing before them in a rage. The Ainu held his head in pain. "Ow…" Yoh frowned. What happened?

The angered blonde walked to Yoh. This caused Horo and Yoh to look up, scared. Anna glared at them both, but Yoh particularly. Yoh tried to smile but due to fear, he couldn't. Anna then turned around in satisfaction and left, leaving the two classrooms in a terrible mess.

Ren sighed. Okay. Yoh did something. That much he knew. But what? What did he do to make her so angry? Ren then glared at Yoh. Yoh fell. "Ahh! What did I do? Why are so many people glaring at me?" Ren smacked Yoh in the back of the head. "You don't even know what you did! Baka!" He left Yoh and Horo and the rest of the student body to cry.

The afternoon went by quickly. After the last bell rang, everyone either ran home, quickly went to a club meeting or practice, or hid for their lives. Anna was still angry. But as the day went on, she slowly calmed down. Things weren't going so well for her.

On top of one of the school's buildings, sat Hao. He, like Ren, pondered on why Anna was so angry. For once, he didn't do anything. That gave him an excuse to actually snoop around and find out what's going on. Seeing a certain indigo haired boy, Hao smiled. Let's see how Ren goes about it, first.

As Hao thought, Ren wanted to do **something**. It wouldn't leave him alone. But he had been busy from his martial arts team, that he couldn't do anything. But his mind did trail off.

Yoh nodded as Horo told him he'd be alright. The sky haired boy then ran home. First into a pole, but then home. Yoh waved and smiled. But quickly frowned. Did he cause the set off in Anna's anger? Was it what he did? He couldn't take it back now… but what could he do to mend terms? The Asakura walked inside the building to get his belongings.

As the three teenagers worried about Anna, three angry and jealous minded girls were standing behind a sakura tree. Each one had a passion for one boy. Each one ticked off at the same girl that they boys loved.

****

Okay there is that one. Again, if it's not the same as the others, please flame. I, myself, need to be awaken to reality.

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	6. Super Random Bonus Chapter 1

"Hello one and all! Are you enjoying the story? Yes the plot has finally come! But will it be enough to capture all of your attention?"

A Chinese shaman popped his head up to interrupt the speaker. "Hao, enough with the spokesperson thing. You sound like a moron."

The brunette stopped and glared. "How dare you insult my voice!" he hissed. The two exchanged glares.

"Heh heh heh. Gomen nasai minna for the lack of chapters. Keiko just wanted me to let you know how sorry she is and that she promises to get her stories updated as soon as school is over. Until then pleas enjoy this random bonus chapter!" Yoh said with a smile, announcing the sad news about the stupid authoress.

Anna rolled her eyes. "That girl has problems. Expecting us to entertain everyone while she wallows in self pity. Hmph! Well we might as well do it, then."

Yoh nodded. Anna's comment was a bit offensive yet horribly true. He then looked at Horo, who was trying his hardest to open a bag of peanuts. "Having trouble?" he asked.

Horo merely shook his head and threw the cursed bag away. He then stared at the computer screen. "Yoh.. Who's that?"

Yoh smiled nervously. "Horo… that's Keiko's readers. They're reading this as we speak." Horo did a double take. "Really? Awesome! So if I do a back flip, they'll read me doing it?"

Yoh shrugged. "Yeah I think so." With that question answered, Horo did his back flip.

"Did they read that?" Horo asked eagerly.

Yoh laughed. "Hopefully"

Horo danced a victory dance. "Awesome! So what are we doing?"

Yoh shrugged again. "We have to entertain minna until Keiko can write again."

Horo nodded. "Why don't we just sit and talk?" Yoh smiled. "Good idea! Let's sit in a circle!"

Everyone sat down in a parallelogram. Anna twitched. "Is this your idea of a circle?" She asked angrily at the group. Ren smirked. "Circles are too simple."

Yoh wanted to avoid any signs of fighting. "Soooooo. What do you guys think of the story?" Horo pouted. "I'm not in it enough. And if I am, I'm a stupid guy that crashes into walls, or polls. I really want a deeper role in the plot" he whined.

"You have nothing to do with the story. So your whining is useless. Your only for comic relief. Get used to it." Ren cruelly said. Horo gasped. He was hurt. "That's mean! Well… your… your… STUPID!"

Ren laughed at his friend's stupidity. Horo wanted to make sure Ren knew that he had a stupid role, too. "Yeah well. You're a emo!" This caused everyone to gasp. Ren's tongari started to rise. "What.. Did.. You.. Just.. Call.. Me?" he asked in a low dangerous tone. Horo, being high in his words, showed no signs of taking back what he said.

The two fought. Yoh had no intention of getting hurt. So he ignored them and tried to change the subject. "Umm.. So… Anna, is there anything you like or hate about the story? Or is there anything about it you fin amusing?"

Anna looked at Yoh. "Keiko is really making you her story dog, isn't she?" Which was true. Yoh put his hand behind his head and laughed. "No no! I just want to know.." Ann shook her head. "That's a lie. But whatever. I guess I find the Orange Snakum commercial amusing."

Yoh nodded. "Yeah I do too. What do you think makes them so good?"

: Meanwhile in a snack factory far far way… :

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU STUPID MIDGETS!" A factory worker yelled as he cracked his whip at the elves making snacks.

"Why won't anyone listen to our cries for help?" one elf cried. Another nodded in agreement. In a corner, one elf used a spoon to dig his way out of the factory. "How long has he been going at that?" one elf asked. "He's been going at it since the first chapter." another answered.

"FINALLY! My escape route out of this hell hole is complete! See you later losers!" the little one jumped in his hole and slid down to his new passage.

: Back at the… well back with the main characters :

"And that's why my hair is the way" Ren finished explaining. Oohs and Aahs filled the room. Hao felt something hit his rear end.

"Hmm?" He knew it was nothing, so he ignored it. With more pressure, Hao screamed in pain as he fell forward. "Owwww… man Yoh, now I know how you feel in all those smut fics" He rubbed his butt.

Horo and Yoh crawled to where Hao sat. There was a hole. "Wow Hao, that's one mighty fart!" Hao growled and sent Horo's pants on fire. Yoh peeked through the hole and out came an elf head.

"What the?" Yoh tilted his head.

"Is this.. A new world? Is this my freedom? Huzzah! Huzzah!" The elf shouted in content.

Anna entered the room after getting some Orange Snakums and stepped on the happy little man; sending him down the hole where he came from.

"WHAT? NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he fell to his doom, making snacks.

Anna stared at the hole. "Where did this come from?" She covered it with random cement. Then sat down to watch her soaps. She was done with entertaining.

Hao had had it too. His butt hurt and he wanted cookies. So he walked to the kitchen and then to the bathroom.

Ren wanted to end the insanity. His solution to his problem was to go outside, but Horo wouldn't let him go alone. Apparently, he was still giving Ren a hard time.

Yoh sighed. "I guess that's the end of the random bonus chapter! Wish Keiko well as she takes her final exams and attempts to write for minna. Sorry if we failed to entertain you. Maybe next time."

****

Until next time minna!

… oohhh! It's bold this time!

Gaahhh Horo!

Hey guys it's Horo! Look! I'm typing in bold! Now I'm all powerful!

Hey Ren stop that! Yifugreuwertevcnyr972343822222222&#(

I want to type now. …. How do I use this thing? … hahaha 33333333333

Hi guys! It's Hao! Don't forget to vote for me pairing up with Anna! Mwahahahaaahahahahahahhahahahaaaaaaaa!

… Gomen nasai minna-san. This is Yoh. I apologize for the previous confusion. Keiko's closers aren't really this long. So please don't blame her.

Anyways.. See ya!

Ja Mata!

Yoh

…

Hehehehe bold… haha


End file.
